My Way
by TheNocturne
Summary: Wally learns that the greatest success comes in just being himself. One-shot, Kuki/Wally


**Another one-shot! I've got tons of ideas for these, so expect more, you guys. A lot more. By the end of it, you guys probably wonder when I'm going to stop spamming you with my silly writing.**

**This one is just for pure fun, that's all. But I like it. Oh Wally, stop trying to be what you're not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door. Oh darn.**

**Have a lovely weekend! **

**Love, Sadie**

--

"Dude. It will work. I swear."

"You're full of it."

"No, I'm not even kidding. Just try it."

Wally lifted his eyebrows at the boy sitting beside him, shooting him a look of the greatest disbelief. The lights around them were bright and spinning, and if it hadn't been for Hoagie's recommendation, he wouldn't have been here. But Hoagie said that this was a good place to pick up girls.

And he had found one. She was not the most stunning girl that Wally had ever seen, but there was something about her. Something about the way that her mouth quirked up into the happiest smile he'd ever seen. Something about the way her hair spilled over her shoulder when she laughed. Something about the way that her eyes lit up when she conversed with the dark-skinned girl beside her.

And now, Hoagie was trying to convince him that a pick-up line would work.

Yeah, right.

"Those never work," Wally argued, watching her out of the corner of his eye. Not that he had ever attempted one, but it was pretty well-known that girls just scoffed at pick-up lines. His idea of getting her to talk to him included something a little more smooth and a little less humiliating.

Hoagie waved his hand, airily brushing away Wally's concerns. "Okay, fine. Try it. If it doesn't work, I'll give you fifty dollars, okay?"

"It's a bet." Wally smirked and slid off of his seat. This would be easy. Voice his pick-up line, get shot down, pass Go, and collect 50 dollars. It would be worth the embarrassment in the end when he was able to purchase new wrestling pads or a new mountain bike.

He made his way through the dancing bodies, toward where the girl was sitting. He mulled over various pick-up lines – sweet, romantic, funny? – before finally deciding to try one that Hoagie had proclaimed was a success. After he had decided that, it was simple.

Slide next to her. Smile charmingly. "Hey."

The girl turned and looked at him, eyes wide with innocence. Her face flashed with confusion – _no, you haven't seen me before_ – and Wally stuck out his hand. "Excuse me, miss, are you a parking ticket?"

Her face only darkened with more confusion, and she faltered slightly. "Uhm. . . what?" Her violet eyes darted to the side, as if trying to determine if she was being pranked. Wally thought it was rather endearing.

"Because." His grin widened. "You have 'fine' written all over you."

It took her a few seconds, but then she lightly rolled her eyes and turned away, joining back into the chatter with her friends. The clear dismissal was a jab in Wally's stomach, but he took a deep breath and decided to try once more.

Tap, tap, on her shoulder. She turned around again and gave him a look of exasperation. "What?" Her tone was slightly awkward, and her lips were pulled down and making crevices on the porcelain surface of her skin. Was she even aware of how lovely she was?

"Don't frown." He offered her another attempt at a grin. "You never know who might be falling in love with her smile."

Her eyes narrowed faster than he could have ever imagined, and she scrutinized him for a minute before turning back around and laughing delightedly at something that her friend had said. Wally watched her for a minute before slumping and beginning to shuffle away. Apparently, she wasn't interested.

Hoagie glanced up to watch him approach and frowned, shaking his head. With a wave of his hand, he pointed back at the girl with a pointed look that said, 'Try again.' Wally didn't want to try again. Wasn't twice bad enough? Resignedly, he shuffled back over to the girl and hesitantly touched her shoulder.

She whirled around, looking impatiently at him. Her lips were pursed and he winced, wondering if he should just leave now. Embarrassedly, he stuck out his hand and grasped for some kind of charming line. "A-are you. . . did. . . it. . . hi. I'm Wally."

After examining his face for a moment, her expression softened slightly, and her lips pulled into an amused smile. "No stupid line?"

"Nah." He watched her hopefully and swallowed. What was it about her that made him feel so nervous from the start, as if it was the greatest need that she accept him and intertwine her life with his? What was this need that he felt, that she should know him?

Her hand was warm inside of his as she shook it. "Good. My name is Kuki." Was that sunshine in her smile, or did she just brush her teeth every day? "It's nice to meet you. This is Abby, and this is Rachel." She pointed to a few of her friends, but his eyes were only on her.

"It's nice to meet you all," he said quietly, just to be polite. And then his attention was back on her stunning eyes. "Do you want to come to dinner with me?"

He didn't expect her to blush, but it was becoming. "Yeah, okay." She gave her friends a hasty excuse and slid off of her stool, and he was surprised to see that she was almost as tall as he was. She hesitantly took his offered arm and he gently led her toward the exit. It was only when he was sure that she wasn't watching him that he sent Hoagie a smug look of triumph.

As well as a silent, mouthed message. _I did it _my_ way._


End file.
